D is for Dark Cloud
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: I've decided to make a series of one-shots and drabbles featuring Dark Cloud. Leave a review with a theme or a pairing you want to see. Please review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

WST: I got a brilliant idea.

JJ: What?

WST: I'm going to make an alphabet series of one-shots, Dark Cloud style!

JJ: You're crazy! You already have a ToD to worry about, and now you're adding an Alphabet series too?

WST: What? I like challenges. Anywho, this is Chapter one of 26.

JJ: I still say you're crazy.

WST: So are you, so zip it! Please review.

_

* * *

_

A is for accidents

Xiao had just joined Toan's team 1 hour ago and she was wondering one question.

"Master, what is Xiao going to fight monsters with?" She asked him as he was looking around his house.

"Hold on Xiao." He said, looking through another drawer for something. 'Where is it? I saw it-ahh, here it is." He pulled out a wooden slingshot with a red sling. He gave it to Xiao, who stared at the slingshot curiously.

"Master, what's this?" She asked him fingering the sling of the slingshot.

"That's a slingshot. You can use it to fire rocks at monsters." He said, walking towards her. She picked up the slingshot and tilted her head.

"Master, Xiao doesn't know how to use a slingshot." She said sadly. Toan smiled.

"It's okay. I'll teach you!" He said heading outside. "Come on!" Xiao shrugged and went outside to see Toan putting up glass bottles on a fence. She looked at Toan curiously and he smiled at her.

"Come here!" he said. Xiao walked over curiously. Toan grabbed the slingshot from Xiao and picked up a rock from the ground. "All you do is get a rock, put it in a sling, pull the sling, " he said as he pulled the sling back, "aim, and fire!" He let go and the rock broke a glass bottle. Xiao still looked confused and looked at Toan again, curious. He gave the slingshot to Xiao. "Here! You try!"

Xiao took the slingshot and sighed.'Well, here goes!' She put a rock in the sling, pulled it and fired. It grazed a glass bottle, but bounced off the house and hit Xiao in the head. She yowled in pain and fell to the floor. She rubbed her forehead and grumbled.

"XIAO!" Toan yelled and went to Xiao's aid. He picked her up and checked her forehead. She had a slight bruise, but nothing really serious. "Are you okay?" He asked, to which he received a blank stare.

"No, Xiao's not okay." She said as she rubbed her forehead. Toan sighed, then got an idea. He gently kissed Xiao's forehead, hoping that would make her feel better. Xiao froze as Toan did that, but felt sparks where Toan kissed her. She blushed, but she was not alone. Toan was blushing red as well.

"S-sorry Xiao. My mom used to do that to me when I got hurt, so I thought it would work for you." He said, rubbing his head. Xiao smiled.

"It's alright, master." She purred into Toan's chest, causing him to redden some more." Xiao wants to try again." She said, picking up the slingshot and grabbing a rock. She aimed toward the glass bottle, pulled the sling, and fired. The rock shattered the bottle, but the rock still continued forward, narrowly missing Paige, bouncing off Claude's stomach, and hitting Toan square in the head.

"OWW!" He yelled as he rubbed his forehead. He grumbled a little, but ignored the pain.

"MASTER? Are you okay? Xiao is so sorry!" She said. Toan waved her off.

"Don't worry about it Xiao. Accidents happen." He said as he brought Xiao in for a hug. Xiao blushed, but remembered what Toan did when she got hurt. She leaned forward and kissed Toan on the place where he got hurt. She pulled back and smiled.

"Xiao thinks she likes accidents." She said to a red-faced Toan. "Come on master, let's try again!" She picked up the slingshot again and fired at the bottle, shattering it instantly. "Xiao did it!" She yelled, jumping up and down. Toan smiled at the sight.

"Yes you did." He said. Xiao faced Toan.

"All thanks to you master." She said and she quickly kissed Toan on the lips, to which Toan turned as red as a tomato. Xiao giggled. "Master, you're so silly!" Then she walked away, looking for more rocks for ammo. Toan smiled.

"Maybe I should help her some more!" He said as he walked to his house, thinking of some ways to get another kiss from Xiao. Renee, who had been watching the scene sighed.

"My little boy is growing up." She said before resuming her chore of washing the dishes,

* * *

WST: Whoo! First letter done!

JJ: Now all you need are 25 more to go.

WST: Cool! If any of you guys have suggestions for pairings or themes, leave a review with what you want.

JJ: Please leave a review, and hope you like this story.


	2. Letter B

WST: Time for the letter B!

JJ: BOOOO!

WST: Quiet you! Anyway I would like to thank 2 people who gave me the ideas for this story. Trainalf and jackdarkstone! I'm mixing your ideas with a weird dream I had.

JJ: How weird was it?

WST: You'll see. Onto the story.

_

* * *

_

B is for Beach bashing

Everyone thought it would be a good idea to go to Veniccio beach after all the monsters were cleared out. So, everyone in town gathered at Veniccio beach, having a good time. Max however was sad. He hadn't seen Monica since they got there.

"Where is she? I haven't see her since we got here." He sighed and looked around for Monica, when he saw a huge crowd of people gathering. 'What the?' He thought as he went to see what they were looking at. His jaw dropped when he saw who was standing in the middle of the crowd. It was Monica, wearing her Panther Ensemble. Max felt something warm drip from his nose and he put his hand to it.

"I'm bleeding?" He asked himself. Then he remembered what his dad told him earlier.

_(flashback)_

_"Max, be careful not to get a nosebleed at the party." Gerald said seriously to Max. Max looked at Gerald curiously._

_"Why?" He asked. Gerald sighed._

_"Your hormones might get the better of you." He said as he left the room._

_"Yeah right! I have complete control!" Max said as he put on his swim trunks._

_(End flashback)_

"Crap!" He looked around and found some napkins. He cleaned off his nose and sighed. 'Hope nobody saw me.' Monica saw the scene and smiled.

"Well, well. It looks like someone's glad to see me." Monica said with a small smile on her face. Claire had saw Monica's smile and followed her gaze to see Max. She huffed.

"She better not be smiling at MY Max!" She said, stomping over to Monica.

"Hey Claire. What are you doing?" She asked, oblivious to the glare Claire was giving her.

"Oh, nothing." She said sweetly before she slapped Monica across the face. Monica held up her hand to the red handprint on her face and looked at Claire in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"Max is mine! Stop smiling at him!" She said. Monica glared at her.

"Yeah right! Max loves me!" She said.

"No! He loves me!" Claire fired back. They both glared at each other and were about to fight when Max showed up in between both of them.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" He said before he got a closer look at Monica's face. "Monica! What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Claire hit me, that's what happened." She said, pointing a finger to Claire.

"Well, you started it!" Claire fired back.

"No, you did!" Monica fired back.

"Oh yeah?" Claire said.

"Yeah!" Monica said. Then Claire slugged her and Monica fought her back.

"Catfight!" Donny yelled, and everyone gathered around Monica and Claire. The fight was going for pretty long before Cedric broke it up.

"Alright, that's enough." He pulled the both of them away from each other. "Man, you act like five year olds. Stay right here." He said, dropping them off at the train before he stomped off, leaving Monica and Claire grumbling. Max walked up to the two of them and sighed.

"What caused the fight?" He asked the both of them.

"Well, it all started because Claire said that you loved her." Monica said.

"But Monica said that you loved her. So Max, who do you really love?" Claire asked. Max froze.

"Uh,- well, you see..." He started and he saw the hopeful faces of Monica and Claire. 'Who do I choose? Monica?' He faced Monica. 'Or Claire? Argh, no matter who I choose, I'll hurt someone else's feelings.' He sighed, and suddenly remembered the very first time he and Monica came to Vennicio

_(Flashback)_

_"Wow!" Max said as he saw Vennicio for the first time._

_"What? It's just the ocean." Monica said as she walked next to him._

_"This is the ocean? Wow! It's bigger than I thought. I've only read about it in books, but never seen it before." Max said as he walked to the waves crashing on the sand. He felt the cold waves splash on his feet. "This feels good." Max said. Monica sneaked up behind him and shoved him into the water. She giggled as she saw Max soaking wet. _

_"You look ridiculous, Max." She said. Max smirked and grabbed Monica, pulling her into the water. She shrieked and jumped out of the water, her clothes clinging to her skin._

_"Now we're even." He said before laughing. Monica smiled and started to laugh too._

_"Yeah, I guess we are!" _

_(end Flashback)_

Max made his decision.

"I love Monica." He said, and walked over to Monica, smiling. Monica jumped in joy and gave Max a kiss on the lips, much to the dislike of Claire.

"ARGH!" She yelled before stomping off. Monica pulled away, red faced.

"Let's do that again." Max said, before he pulled Monica in for another kiss. Donny was watching the scene with some disgust.

"They can't even close the door. Idiots." He said before walking away, secretly smiling. "Now then, time to get Claire." He said before he walked off, hoping to finally make Claire his girlfriend.

* * *

JJ: ...That was strange.

WST: Well, I told you it was a weird dream.

JJ: Not that. It's weird that Donny likes Claire.

WST: Well, there have been stranger pairings.

JJ: True.

WST: Anyway, leave a review with any ideas for pairings, and/or ideas.

JJ: Letter C up next!


	3. Letter C

WST: Time for the newest chapter of the alphabet series!

JJ: What's the word this time?

WST: You'll c. Ha, jokes.

JJ: Lame.

WST: Onto the story!

_

* * *

_

C is for craziness

"Come on Xiao, we need to get to the Dark Heaven Castle to finish off the Dark Genie." Toan said, about to warp to the Dark Heaven Castle.

"Master, why don't we have some fun before we go beat the Dark Genie. After all, we went through the last dungeon without a break." She said, tired. Toan sighed.

"Xiao, we-" He stopped when he saw Xiao give him a puppy eye look. **(Ironic, isn't it?)**

"Please master?" She begged. Toan tried to ignore her, but her puppy eye look broke him.

"Alright. It's not like the Dark Genie will get any stronger if we have some fun." He said smiling. Xiao squealed and gave Toan a hug, causing him to blush slightly. "Alright, where should we go?" He asked her.

"Xiao wanted to go see what fishing is like." She said. Toan shrugged and warped the both of them to Muska Lacka (Racka in some games). He led Xiao to the Oasis and gave her the fishing rod.

"Here Xiao. All you do is put some bait on it, then throw it into the water." He said, showing her some of the bait. She grabbed the petite fish and began to eat it. She swallowed it, receiving a chuckle from Toan. "Xiao, that was some fish bait." He said, laughing. Xiao shrugged.

"Xiao didn't know." She said, before grabbing a potato cake and putting it on the hook. She aimed toward the lake and threw the potato cake in. She waited for a few minutes before she got impatient. "Master, this is boring. How long-" She started before she got a bite on the line.

"Alright Xiao, reel in the fish!" Toan told her. Xiao pulled and pulled, but wasn't strong enough to pull the fish up. The fish pulled and made Xiao fall into the Oasis.

"AAAAAHHH!" She yelled as the water touched her. She jumped out of the Oasis, looking quite frazzled. Toan wasn't paying attention as Xiao's sundress clung to her skin, resulting in Toan getting a nosebleed. "Master, are you okay?" She asked when she saw Toan's nosebleed. Toan came to his senses,

"Uh, yeah." He turned around and cleaned his nose. "Anyway, where do you want to go next?" He asked, his back still to her. Xiao thought for a second and got an idea.

"Xiao knows!"

* * *

"Where the hell are those two idiots?" Goro asked, quite annoyed. He had gone home and Toan told him to wait there until they were going to fight the Dark Genie. "Toan said he and the psycho cat-girlfriend of his would be here in a few minutes. ARGH! I need to eat some food!" He walked to his table, about to take a bite of the chicken, when there was a knock on the door. He grumbled and walked out to open the door, only to receive and pie in his face.

"Wow, that actually worked." Toan said in shock as he saw Xiao throw another pie at Goro's face. She giggled and ran away from Goro, dragging Toan behind her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Goro yelled at them as he wiped his face clean of the pies.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xiao laughed as she stopped running. Toan couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Toan asked while laughing. Xiao nodded and started rolling around the floor in laughter.

"Xiao HAHA can't HAHA breath!" She said, her laughter making it a little hard to hear what she's saying. Finally, the both of them calmed down and wiped the tears of joy off their eyes. Toan lokked up and was shocked to see the sun about to set.

'Oh well, we'll face the Dark Genie tomorrow.' "Hey Xiao, it's getting late. Want to head home and go to sleep?" He asked. He recieved a yawn in response.

"Yes, please master. Sorry for us not going to beat the Dark Genie today." She said. Toan smiled.

"It's alright, it's not like the Dark Genie's waiting for us to show up today."

(In Dark Heaven Castle)

The Dark Genie was tapping his fingers on his floor, impatient.

"Where is the hero of the Atlamillia? He was supposed to be here today." He said to no one in particular. Simba showed up out of nowhere.

"Are you stalking them or what?" He said before he quickly vanished as a beam of dark energy hit the spot where he was a few seconds ago.

"ARGH!" The Dark Genie roared, irritated that Toan hadn't shown up.

(Back to Xiao)

"What was that?" Xiao asked as she heard a huge roar. Toan shrugged.

"Maybe a wild beast? Who cares?" He said before teleporting the both of them to Norune Village. They both yawned and were both about to head to Toan's house when suddenly Toan tripped on a hole in the ground. He fell on top of Xiao, but his fall was cushioned by Xiao's lips.

"Hmph?" Xiao said as she felt Toan's lips on hers. Toan sat up quickly and had a very red face.

"Sorry Xiao!" He said nervously, his face turning redder with each second. He got off Xiao and was about to run home faster than a dasher, when Xiao grabbed his hand.

"It's alright Master. Xiao liked it." She said, turning slightly red. Toan turned around and found Xiao's lips on his again. He enjoyed the feeling and he wanted it to last forever. unfortunately, the need of air was too great and they pulled apart with a smile on their faces.

"Let's head home." Toan said. They went inside and they both fell asleep on Toan's bed.

* * *

The next morning, they went to gather all of their allies. (saving Goro for last since he was still ticked at them) and went to face the Dark Genie.

"You shall perish, hero of the Atlamillia!" He roared. Toan smirked.

"With Xiao on my side, I'll never lose!" He said as he stabbed the Genie in the eye, ending the dark creature's life. Toan sighed and walked over to his allies. "Now what?" He asked. They all thought for a second, then pulled out some pies out of nowhere. They threw them at Toan's face, covering him in whipped cream. Xiao stepped up to Toan and giggled. She got some whipped cream off his face and ate it.

"Master tastes delicious." She said, resulting in Toan turning red. She giggled some more. "Oh master, you're silly." She said, before giving him a small kiss and giggling.

* * *

WST: How weird.

JJ: Well, you wrote this.

WST: Next chapter, it's going to be one of the darkest chapters ever.

JJ: Are you serious?

WST:...

JJ: Uh, please review.


	4. Letter D

WST: It's time for one of the darkest chapters in this series of one-shots.

JJ: Um, are you okay?

WST:...

Jack: Wow, he's emo.

JJ: Gah! Where in the hell did you come from?

Jack: My mom.

JJ:*sweatdrops* I mean how did you get here.

Jack: Oh, I helped WST and he put me here.

JJ: Weird, anyway please review.

**

* * *

**

D is for Darkness

Slash, slash, slash, went Monica's Island King on Flotsam's metal body. Flotsam tossed Monica back.

"You little brat!" He held up his drill hand and was about to drill Monica, when a thunder stone hit him in the chest. He yelled and floated away from Monica and turned to face Max. "You want to die first?" He fired a ball of fire at him. "Alright then, let's go punk!" He tried to drill into Max, but the Ridepod came out of nowhere and shot several rounds of the Nova Cannon IV into him.

"Take this you hack!" The Ridepod's mechanized voice said as Flotsam fell against the floor, dead once again. Max and Monica sighed in relief.

"Thank god he's finished." Monica said, taking a sip of spring water. Max nodded his head in agreement and waved to the Ridepod.

"Thanks Steve!" He said.

"No problem." The robot's mechanized voice said, as he rolled towards Max. Max smiled and took a bite out of the premium chicken he had.

"I wonder, how exactly did Flotsam come back, and why here?" Max asked Monica. Monica looked uncertainly at Max.

"I don't know Max. Maybe we'll find the answer at the end of this cave." Monica said, hoping that her answer would help ease Max. Max nodded and faced forward, his thoughts somewhere else.

"Hey Monica. After we're done here, what's going to happen to you?" He asked her.

"Me? What do you mean?" She asked, facing Max. He shrugged.

"Well, you can't go back to your time, can you?" He asked. Monica thought for a second and gasped silently when she realized that she wouldn't be able to see her friends anymore.

"No." She whispered sadly. Max noticed the sadness in her voice and tried to think of a way to comfort her. An idea clicked in his head and he gave Monica a comforting hug. Monica blushed at the close contact, but returned Max's hug.

"We'll get you home." He said as he pulled away. Monica smiled.

"Thanks Max." She said. Max smiled and faced forward.

"I wonder what we have to face next?" Max said out loud. Monica shrugged.

"Who knows? Let's hope it's nothing like Flotsam."

* * *

"I am the essence of Darkness, the hatred that runs throughout time, I AM THE DARK GENIE!" The Dark Genie said as he pointed a huge purple finger at Monica and Max. "Leave this place at once!"

"Great, just what we needed, another conceited Dark being." Monica said rolling her eyes. Max snickered, but stopped when he saw the Dark Genie glare at the both of them.

"You two are the ones that defeated Flotsam." He said, watching the two of them.

"You know Flotsam?" Monica asked in shock.

"He came to me to become stronger, so I gave him power. He then went and betrayed me, but he was no match for you two apparently." He finished waving his hands. "My, you too look tasty. Do you mind if I eat you?" He asked casually.

"NO! I don't want to get eaten!" Monica yelled. The Dark Genie shrugged

"Really? Well I'm going to eat you anyway!" He said, diving towards the both of them. Monica and Max dived out of the way and faced the Dark Genie.

"Looks like we have to fight!" Max said, firing several rounds of the Supernova at the Dark Genie. The beams caused massive damage to the Genie, but he still stayed airborne. He spawned out some Mini-Genies and they charged towards Max. Monica however slashed at them and stopped their attack cold. She slashed at them repeatedly and nearly finished the last one when the Dark Genie shot out a beam of purple energy at her. Monica quickly dived out of the way as the beam hit the ground, leaving a huge crater where it hit.

"Try to avoid the purple beam!" She yelled to Max, who nodded and resumed firing at the Dark Genie. The Dark Genie spawned some more mini-genies and they charged toward Monica. Monica slashed at the mini-genies, making them fall to the ground and vanish in a cloud of purple smoke.

"We need more help! I'm running low on ammo!" He said to Monica. She shrugged.

"Switch!" She said, as she fired magical bolts at the Dark Genie, while Max kept the mini-genies off of her. An hour later, Monica and Max began to tire.

"We can't last much longer. We ran out of ammo!" He said, pointing to his empty Supernova and Monica's drained Love brassard. "We need help. STEVE!" He yelled. Steve came out of nowhere.

"Let's roll!" His mechanical voice said as he rolled toward Max, letting him get on before firing several rounds of the Nova Cannon IV at the Dark Genie. After about 10 shots, the Dark Genie fell to the floor, screaming. Max and Monica sighed in relief.

"Finally, it's over." Monica said, exhausted from the fight. Suddenly the Dark Genie pointed a huge purple finger at Max.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me!" He froze Max in place with flick of his finger, then fired a huge beam of purple dark energy at Max. Monica saw the beam, and quickly jumped in front of it, trying to block the beam with her sword. The beam, however, was too strong, and it broke the Island King clean in half, then went into Monica. She gasped, and fell to the floor, slowly running out of life. The Dark Genie laughed a cruel dark laugh, then died. Max's spell broke and he rushed to Monica, hoping that she was still alive.

"Monica! Monica, wake up, please!" He yelled, shaking Monica's body. Monica stirred for a second.

"Max." She said quietly. Max gasped.

"Monica, save your energy! You'll be alright!" He said, frantic. Monica nodded her head no.

"No, I won't Max." Max gasped.

"Don't say that! Stay awake, please!" He said. "I don't want to lose you Monica! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. Monica smiled.

"I love…you too….Max." She finished as she drew her final breath, then died. Max shook her limp body, screaming and sobbing.

"No! Monica, please! Come back! Don't go!" He yelled, growing more frantic as he felt Monica go cold. "No." He whispered sadly. "MONICA!" He yelled in sadness, as he succumbed to his sobs.

A few minutes later, Cedric had rushed into the cave when Steve had told him about Monica getting injured. He ran to the clearing where the Zelmite was, when he saw a sight that he would never forget. Max, with a sword through his heart, was holding Monica's hand as he looked at Cedric. He gave one sad smile, before he fell to the floor, joining Monica in death. Cedric was shocked, and tried to convince himself it was a dream, but sighed when he realized that it was all too real.

"Two lovers from different eras," He started, "finally together in the cold darkness that is death." He sighed and left to find Gerald to tell him about the sad news.

* * *

WST:…..

JJ: Are you okay?

Jack: I don't think he is.

WST:….Please review.


	5. Letter E

WST: It's time for the next letter of the Alphabet series!

JJ: Where were you?

Jack: Yeah, it was getting boring in here.

WST: Sorry. I actually forgot about this for a while. *sweatdrops*

Jack: Idiot.

WST: Let's get onto the story!

* * *

_E is for Electricity_

Everything was silent in Norune village one dark and cloudy day. All the villagers decided to go explore the rest of Terra for one day and they decided that today would be that day. Now, the entire Norune village was silent and empty...Well, almost.

"Come on master! Xiao wants to go play with Gina!" Xiao said, running towards Auntie Laura's house, peeking in the windows.

"Xiao, I already told you, Gina's not here. She went with Laura to Matataki village a while ago." Toan said, slightly annoyed with the cat girl's short attention span.

"Oh." She said, her tail flickering slightly as she thought for a while. "What about Paige?"

"She went to Queens with her dad." Toan said, remembering how fast Pike left the village hearing of the fishing spots in Queens.

"Alnet?" Xiao asked.

"Went to Matataki Village." Toan said.

"Carl?"

"Same."

"Kamacho, Macho?

"They both went to Muska Lacka **(Or Racka).**"

"CLAUDE?" Xiao yelled, desperate to find someone to have fun with.

"Went to Gob's house. We're all alone here Xiao, and my mom took the map to buy groceries." He said. Xiao sighed.

"Well, we can have some fun by ourselves, right?" She said hopefully.

"Right! After all, it's a good day." He said. Suddenly, he felt a drip of water fall on his arm. Xiao also felt some water fall on her ear. They both looked up and saw that it was raining.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Xiao screamed, about to jump out of the rain but Toan stopped her.

"Relax Xiao. It's just rain." He said, holding her close to himself. Xiao blushed at the close contact. "It's not like it's a downpour." As soon as he said that, the rain picked up power and speed. Toan and Xiao ran to Toan's house and Toan looked around for something in his pockets.

"What are you looking for master?" Xiao asked.

"I can't find my key!" He said. "I must have dropped it in the cave."

**(In the cave)**

A skeleton soldier was making his daily rounds when he saw something shiny on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a key. He was about to pocket it when a mouse came out of nowhere and swiped it from him.

"Damn, I got something stolen from me by a mouse." He said, before continuing his rounds.

**(Back with Toan)**

"Aw man." He said, realizing the key wasn't in his pockets. "Let's find some shelter." He said. He ran underneath the staircase to his house, dragging Xiao with him. He remembered the Llama's stable on the first floor. "Come on!" He said, dragging Xiao to the door and running inside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was inside and sat on the floor. He looked around and saw Xiao, shivering like mad.

"M-master, do y-you have s-something w-warm?" She asked, rubbing her arms to try to warm herself up. Toan was staring at Xiao the whole time, noticing the curves she had when the shirt stuck to her skin. "MASTER!" She yelled, hoping to snap him out of his trance.

"What? Oh, sorry Xiao." He said, turning a light red. He ran over to a closet in the room, and grabbed a warm towel. He wrapped it gently around her and shivered a little. "Well, this shirt's no good to me." He said, taking off his poncho and the shirt. Xiao was staring at her master, noticing the abs he had gotten over the travels.

'Master looks hot!' She mentally thought, her tail flickering. She suddenly felt a cold breeze hit her shirt, making her feel colder. She shivered. 'Well, if master did it...' She thought, starting to pull off her shirt. Toan, however was unaware of this as he was at the closet, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. When he turned around, all he saw was Xiao, covered in her towel again. He shrugged.

"At least it's only some rain." He said to Xiao. "It could be worse." As soon as he finished saying, a lightning bolt struck a tree near Toan's house, followed shortly after by thunder. Xiao literally jumped in fear, her towel falling off.

"Master, please stop saying that." She said, her teeth chattering in fear. Toan (who was looking outside a window at the time) turned around and was about to apologize when he noticed Xiao wearing only her bra and her black shorts. He got a massive nosebleed and thousands of perverted thoughts crossed through his mind. He shook his head.

'Stupid hormones.' He thought, then looked at Xiao again, noticing her confused look. "What?"

"Why does Master have a nose bleed?" She asked.

"Uhhh..." Toan started, but was interrupted by another huge flash of lightning followed by a huge boom of thunder. Xiao screamed and hugged Toan, giving him a red face.

"Xiao's scared." She told him. Toan sighed and rubbed Xiao's back gently.

"It'll be alright. It'll be over soon." He said, trying to block out the naughty thoughts. 'I wonder what her bra size is?' One of them said, making Toan blush.

"Master, are you okay?" Xiao asked worriedly. Toan looked at Xiao and smiled.

'My god she's sweet.' "Yes Xiao, I'm fine."He said.

"Then why is master's face red?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Is master sick?" She asked, moving her head closer to his. Toan's faced turned redder than a tomato and he turned away from Xiao.

"It's nothing Xiao." He said, not making eye contact. Xiao watched Toan suspiciously but stopped paying attention to her master's behavior when she noticed his abs.

'Wow.' She thought, 'Master is handsome!' She thought, unconsciously stroking her master's abs. Toan felt something across his abs and he looked down to see Xiao, stroking his abs.

"What are you doing?" He asked, earning a shriek from Xiao. He had shocked her from her hormone-caused trance, making her realize what she was doing. She jumped away from him. stuttering and sputtering out random gibberish as her face turned redder than her hair. Toan blinked, then realized what Xiao was doing. He smirked. He stood up and grabbed Xiao, holding him close to his chest.

"Eek." She squeaked out, earning a laugh from Toan.

"Now then, are you going to tell me why you were stroking me?" He asked.

"Well, uh, see..." She started, then sighed. "Xiao thinks that master is really..." She said, stopping.

"Really, what? Go on, tell me." He said, holding her closer. Xiao gulped.

"Handsome." She whispered, earning a shocked expression from Toan. "Xiao thinks that master is really handsome." She said, hiding her face in his chest. Toan blinked and smiled.

"You know what Xiao?" He said.

"What?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"I think that you are very," He pulled Xiao closer. "Beautiful." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her ear. She gasped and turned redder. She looked up at Toan, only to feel his lips capture hers. She felt happiness explode in her, making her heart feel as though it was going to explode. She loved the feeling and wanted it to last forever. Toan himself wanted to be like this for all of eternity, but alas they needed air. They pulled away, both of them red faced but happy.

"Master's a good kisser." Xiao said, smiling at Toan. Toan blushed.

"Same with you Xiao." He said. There was a calm silence for a few seconds, before Toan grabbed Xiao and pulled her into another kiss, rubbing her back as he deepened the kiss. Xiao moaned silently, but put more passion into the kiss, running her hands through Toan's hair. The two lovebirds were so into the kiss, they didn't notice that the rain had stopped, or that there was a crowd of people staring at them from the open door, where Toan's mom was.

"MY LITTLE BOY IS GROWING UP!" She yelled, shocking Toan and Xiao. They jumped apart and looked at the huge crowd.

"Wow Toan. you sure work fast." Macho said, giving Toan a wink. Toan was confused, until he remembered that Xiao was only wearing her bra and shorts. He blushed and shook his head.

"Nononononono! We didn't do anything like that!" He said, turning redder each second. Everyone in the crowd laughed, and walked away from Toan, mumbling. "Sure sure." "Whatever you say." Toan sighed and faced Xiao. "You want to go upstairs?" He asked. Xiao nodded and yawned.

"Xiao's tired." She said. Toan yawned and nodded. They both headed upstairs, opened the door and walked to Toan's bed. They were so tired, they fell asleep on it without changing their clothes. The mouse who had stolen the key from the skeleton came out from under Toan's bed and climbed up Toan's drawer, dropping the key on it.

"Hopefully next time he won't forget this again." The mouse said, turning into a miniature version of the fairy king. He looked at Xiao and Toan, neither of them wearing their shirts ans he sighed. "It took that idiot long enough. Thank the fairies! I'm glad I won't have to make another thunderstorm." He said. He turned back into a mouse, then scurried away from the lovebirds, not noticing Toan's eyes were open.

"Thanks Simba." He whispered, falling back asleep.

* * *

Jack: O0O

JJ: O.O

WST: 0.0

JJ: Uhhh...

WST: Yeah...I decided to write in a new style. More descriptive, and much more longer.

Jack: Uh, yeah.

WST: Please review and tell me if you like this newer format.


	6. Letter F

WST: WHOO! NEW CHAPTER!

Jack: Why are you so happy?

WST: I get to write a new chapter of the alphabet series! I also drank sixteen cans of coke!

Jack: Weird...*looks around* Hey, where's JJ?

WST: Oh, he left because he said he didn't want to be disturbed by this chapter like last chapter. That reminds me, we have one person who guessed the correct theme, he gets to be here with me and Jackie-boy. *warps in Trainalf*

Trainalf: Cool! Hey Jack.

Jack: Hey.

WST: LET'S GET ONTO THE STORY!

**F is for fire**

Monica and Max had finished repairing the origin point of Sindain and they decided to go camping in the forest while Erik and Borneo were busy destroying the boulder that blocked the track. Max had suggested this camping trip so that he and Monica could relax.

"Come on Monica, there's a nice little clearing over here!" Max said, rushing to the little clearing . The clearing was a nice little area and it had a small stream nearby. Max set the firewood he was carrying near the stream, in case anything should happen. Monica shrugged and followed him, carrying both of their sleeping bags, wondering what Max had planned. Max started making a circle in the ground with some rocks, placing the firewood in a tepee like shape in the center. He checked his pockets to see if he had a match, but couldn't find one.

"Don't worry Max, I got this." Monica said, charging up a fireball and throwing it at the pile of firewood, narrowly missing Max. "Whoops, sorry Max." She apologized sheepishly. Max laughed.

"It's alright." He said. He turned around and pulled something out of his backpack, trying to hide it from Monica. 'Hope she likes these.'

"What do you have there?" She asked, trying to see the object behind Max's back. Max however was determined not to let Monica see it.

"Nothing." He said, trying to walk away from Monica, still hiding the object behind him. Monica then did something very very smart.

"Oh Max." She said, giving him a seductive smile. "Can you please show me what you have behind your back?" She finished, batting her eyelashes. Max became flustered and started fumbling around for words, his face becoming redder each second. Monica giggled at her red faced friend.

"Uh, uh," He started. "N-no." He sputtered out, earning a glare from Monica. She then smirked.

"Alright then, no more nice girl." She said, then suddenly tackled Max onto the floor. Max was not prepared for this and fell down to the ground with Monica. He grunted when he hit the ground, and watched the smiling Monica on top of him.

"Just tell me what it is." She said, resting her head on his chest. Max blushed at the close contact.

"Alright, here." he said, finally giving up and showing Monica the object. It was a bag of marshmallows, the big slightly wrinkled from Max trying to hide it from Monica.

"What is that?" Monica asked, grabbing the bag and tearing it open. She grabbed one of the white fluffy sweets and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it and smiled. "It tastes so sweet!" She said, grabbing another one and putting it in her mouth. "What are these things?"

"You've never had marshmallows?" Max asked, shocked. Monica nodded her head no.

"We've never had anything like this in our time." She said. Max looked at her in shock.

"Really? Wow, maybe the future isn't that good." He said jokingly. Monica punched him on the arm playfully. "So, I'm guessing you hae no idea what s'mores are."

"S'mores?" She asked. Max laughed.

"I'll show you what they are, once you get off me of course." He said. Monica blinked and looked down, remembering that she was still on top of him.

"Oops, forgot." She said, standing up. She helped Max up and he led her back to the campfire. He took off his backpack and set it on the ground. He opened it and pulled out some graham crackers and some chocalate bars.(slapping Monica's hand away when she tried to grab one). He looked around and found 2 long sticks and dipped them in the river, before pulling them out and cleaning them up. He handed one to Monica.

"To make a s'more, first we need to heat the marshmallows." He said, grabbing one out of the bag and stabbing it with the stick. He placed his stick over the fire, encouraging Monica to do the same. Monica was a bit confused, but copied Max. Max then pulled his stick out of the fire, and grabbed a small piece of chocolate, placing it on a graham cracker. "Just do what I do." He told Monica.

"Um, sure." She said, still unsure of what they were doing. Max then placed the marshmallow on the chocolate and placed another graham cracker on top.

"And that's how you make a s'more!" He said, taking a bite out of his. Monica looked at the s'more in her hand and shrugged. She took a bite out of it, then moaned in happiness.

"These things taste delicious!" She said, quickly grabbing another marshmallow and jabbing in onto her stick. Max laughed and quickly grabbed another marshmallow, jabbing it on the stick and sticking it over the fire. They both continued this process for a while, before Monica realized they were out of marshmallows. She saw that Max still had one more s'more in his hand. Max wasn't paying attention to Monica, slowly moving the s'more to his mouth. He took one bite of it, then faced Monica.

"What are you staring at?" He asked her, wondering why she was staring at him for so long. He shrugged. 'Girls, who can figure them out?' He thought. He moved the s'more back into his mouth and was about to bite down on it, when he suddenly felt something soft crash against his lips. He opened his eyes wide and saw Monica, her lips against his. His face turned red and he felt his heart beat faster than a drum on steroids. Monica pulled away, the s'more in her mouth. She chewed it for a while, then swallowed, her face a light red.

"Sorry Max, I really wanted that s'more." She said sheepishly. She licked her lips. "But you know, your lips tasted better than any s'more." She said, turning redder. Max turned redder than the Blackstone one and smiled at Monica.

"Yours too." He said, then quickly pulled Monica close to him and captured her lips with his. Monica gasped, but enjoyed the feeling traveling up and down her spine. She moaned silently and pulled Max closer, deepening the kiss. Max started to rub Monica's back while she ran her fingers through his messy blond hair. The lovebirds themselves were enjoying the kiss so much, they didn't notice the flash from the camera from a bush.

"Now to go show this to Claire so she can finally shut up about being with Max." Donny said, walking away from the scene.

* * *

WST: Donny's a stalker.

Trainalf: No duh.

Jack: Idiot

WST: Review or I'll kill Jack and trainalf.

Trainalf and Jack: Say what?

WST: REVIEW! Oh, and guys, please come see Jack's awesome RPG Forum! It's located in Dark Cloud forums, the one with Jack as the administrator. Please read it! THANKS!


	7. Letter G

WST: It's time for the new letter! And this one was a request by Ryu.

Jack: What's the word this time?

WST: You'll see.

Trainalf: Review!

_**G is for Genie. (Note, this is going off my normal style, characters may seem OOC. You have been warned)**_

Toan and his allies had finally found the last of King's Henchmen. They found the Atla that had him, and the name was Stu. Toan sighed.

"Great, now to put this guy back with King." He said, then closed his eyes and envisioned Stew back with the King. He sighed and walked to the hook that would take him to the next floor. He stood on top and was lifted into the air. "That's enough for one day." He said, and connected with the Fairy King, who warped him out.

"Master, should we go to King's house?" Xiao asked him. Goro grunted. Toan nodded.

"Right, let's go see if he's happy." He said, and then walked towards the King's Mansion. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor and walked in the door on the side.

" Stu, seems like someone's at the door. Could it be the boy who restored my gorgeous mansion?"

"Yes sir. It seems so." Stu said.

"Yikes! He's come? AGH! He'll be cpming asking me for money, money and more money! " He said, getting a worried look at his face.

"Wait boss, I have an idea." Jake said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't do that! We don't want bad publicity before the election do we? Think of it, the King beating down a kid. Any other ideas?" King asked.

"I know boss. You can give him" Stew said, leaning towards King's ear and whispering his idea.

"But, wouldn't that be risky?" King asked Stew, worry on his face.

"Hey, you get rid of that and the boy gets a reward, it's a win-win! Two birds with one stone." Stew said. The King thought for a second before nodding.

"Ah, Toan, you're here!" The King announced loudly. Toan nodded. "Sit my boy, I have something for your efforts. Toan was a little confused and sat at the red couch next to the cofe table. The King went over to his safe and pulled out a mystical genie lamp. He placed it in front of Toan.

"Now Toan, there are things in the world that are so valuable, they have value. They're priceless! This is one of those things." He said, sitting next to Toan. "This is your reward." Toan looked shocked.

"No thanks, I think that's too generous of you." Toan said.

"Ah my dear boy, don't be so modest. Take it!" He said the last part in a partial yell. Toan looked a little shocked and shrugged. He picked up the lamp, but accidentally dropped it on the floor.

"AH!" The King, Jake and Stew yelled. Toan was confused and was about to pick up the lamp again when some white smoke started filling the room. He coughed a little, and suddenly a genie materialized right in front of his eyes. She was young adult woman who had her hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing some very revealing clothing, and she had bright red shoes. She winked at Toan, earning a light red blush from the teen's face.

"How can I serve you King darling?" She said, batting her eyes at King. King backed away from Ruby.

"Not me!" He yelled.

"Really?" The genie said, scanning everyone. "Then it must;ve been this boy." She said, pointing to Toan, who nodded.

"Uh, yeah. That was me." He said, staring at Ruby's breasts the whole time.

"My name's Ruby, nice to meet you." She said, leaning closer to Toan, giving him a wink. Toan blushed and started to stammer out some random nonsense.

"Uh, I was wondering something." Toan said, trying to hide his face. "Uh, you're a genie right, and since I called you out, you have to grant my wishes, right?" He asked. Ruby smiled and nodded. Toan cleared his throat and was going to say something when the door flew off its hinges and squashed Stu to the wall.

"Hey, idiot! We need to get to the ship, remember?" Goro said, gnawing on a piece of premium chicken in his hand.

"Uh, right!" Toan said, leaving the room as fast as possible to hide his reddened face. Ruby laughed and floated after him.

Toan had reached the submarine that took him to the Shipwreck and he sighed. 'Goro has the worse timing in the world.' He thought and got into the submarine and pressed a button that said "Go". There was a clank as the hatch closed it self, then a screen on the submarine flashed "Estimated time of arrival, 10 seconds." Toan sighed and closed his eyes, his mind wandering over how hot Ruby looked. He opened his eyes wide however when he heard a huge clang on the outside of the submarine.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Goro yelled, smashing his hammer against the submarine. Toan groaned and held his heads in his hands.

"I'm going!" He said, muttering about how to break Goro's hammer. He climbed up towards the hatch of the submarine and pushed it open. He climbed out and stretched a bit. He looked around, wondering something. "Hey, where's-"

"She's back at Norune Village, you took her there earlier." Goro said. "Don't you remember?" He said, grunting a bit and walking to the giant hook that led to the lower levels.

"Oh yeah." He said, remembering.

_(Flashback)_

"_Master, Xiao doesn't want to go in the Shipwreck anymore." Xiao told Toan, hiding her face in shame. " Xiao doesn't like the water." She finished. Toan smiled and petted her on the head_

"_It's alright." He said. "Want to go back home with my mom?" He asked. Xiao nodded._

"_Mistress Renee always gives Xiao yummy food!" She cheered. Toan laughed and grabbed the map, warping the two of them back to Norune village._

"HEY TOAN, WAKE UP!" Goro yelled into Toan's ear, snapping him out of his flashback.

"Sorry, zoned out a bit...We should get going." He said, grabbing the fishing hook and getting yanked up to Deck 12.

Ruby showed up quickly after them, watching as they were yanked up the hook to the 12th deck. She smiled and warped after Toan, her magic easily allowing her to arrive there before Toan.

"Hello Boys." She said, startling both Toan and Goro when they arrived at the floor.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Toan asked.

"You never told me your wishes." She said, giving a seductive smile and winking at Toan, who became flustered.

"Oh, right...Well, I wish..." He said, thinking for a bit, then smiling. "I wish you could be mine." He said, suddenly lunging towards Ruby and capturing her lips in his. Ruby mentally smirked and pulled Toan deeper, pulling apart only to say

"Wish granted." Before resuming the passionate kiss, each second a second of heaven to both of them. Goro grunted and faced the captain and his crew of zombies, basically trying to tune out the moans of both the genie and her master.

* * *

WST: Not one of my usual one-shots, but good in the end.

Ryu: Hmmm...it's alright.

WST: Thanks! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Get ready for the next one, H is for Hesitation. REVIEW!


End file.
